


Отпусти, доверься, обрети

by penguin_in_glasses



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: У тебя всё получится, — говорила Иззи, — доверься своим инстинктам. Но его инстинкты немного в шоке, так что остаётся лишь старательно откидывать все условности и следовать порывам сердца.Написано на ЗФБ для WTF Shadowhunters 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшое AU — порядок событий изменён. Написано по мотивам тех самых стилов ([1](https://68.media.tumblr.com/8c6d1c9931c0373b3772c29f0b65fe6a/tumblr_ol7zwoQDcQ1syt29no1_1280.jpg); [2](https://68.media.tumblr.com/745cf7b61754c7b6b880c9600a3b653c/tumblr_ol7zwoQDcQ1syt29no2_1280.jpg)) к 7й серии второго сезона до её выхода.  
> В принципе, может читаться как самостоятельный фанф, а может - как продолжение [этой зарисовки](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9464213).

Разобрав покупки и приятные сюрпризы после увлекательного шоппинга в нескольких уголках мира, они перемещаются на балкон.

Магнус зачем-то задерживается внутри, Алек выходит на воздух первым. 

На балконе бодряще свежо и чуть ветрено. Согревающую руну рисовать не хочется, и Алек, мысленно похвалив себя, что захватил свою кожанку, спешно одевает её. Вид ночного Нью-Йорка завораживает, и поэтому он пропускает момент, когда Магнус появляется на балконе.

В руках мага — два бокала вина.

— Это лучше, чем пиво. 

Алек принимает бокал и делает глоток.

— Да, ты прав, — улыбается он.

Магнус улыбается в ответ, и Алек снова зависает, глядя на него.

С каждым вдохом-выдохом почему-то всё становится проще. Может, это всё влияние алкоголя, или атмосферы вечера, или Алек наконец-то расслабляется и позволяет ситуации — и Магнусу — вести его. Волнение уходит куда-то, даже дышать становится легче. Ощущение свободы и правильности щекочет нервы, предвкушение и шальная нежность сворачиваются в тёплый клубок в груди.

Магнус берёт его за руку — сердце пропускает удар — и кивает в сторону диванчика, что что стоит дальше, у стены, рядом со столиком и парой кресел. Алеку кажется, что в прошлый раз, когда он прятался в тенях на балконе Магнуса, а тот пытался достучаться до него, этой мебели тут не было, как и пышного букета белоснежных цветов на столике.

Впрочем, это ли сейчас важно.

Он садится на диванчик, оказывающийся чрезвычайно удобным, и откидывается на чуть скрипнувшую плетеную спинку. Магнус присаживается рядом, пристраивает под спину золотистую подушку.

Они просто молчат и смотрят на вечерний город. В этой тишине вроде бы нет никакой неловкости, но Алек не знает толком ни вариантов развития событий, ни границ дозволенного.

У тебя всё получится, — говорила Иззи, — доверься своим инстинктам.

Но его инстинкты немного в шоке, так что остаётся лишь старательно откидывать все условности и следовать порывам сердца.

Поэтому Алек, уставший после насыщенного событиями дня и разморенный томным вечером, решает взять инициативу на себя. Он меняет позу: закидывает ногу на ногу, поправляет подушку под спиной Магнуса и кладёт левую руку на спинку, чуть поворачивая корпус и как бы приглашая. Магнус, видя его движения, тоже устраивается поудобнее. Он сгибает ногу в колене, поднимает её на сидение и садится к Алеку вплотную, откидываясь ему на грудь и используя его плечо как подголовник.

На балконе достаточно света, но их всё равно окутывает какой-то мягкий полумрак. Стихает даже ветер — не иначе, что это всё чары, наведённые на весь лофт в огромном количестве. Алек млеет от уютной тишины и тепла тела. Вино чуть кружит голову, но гораздо больше в этом виноват лёгкий аромат сандала и карамели, что всегда окружает самого Магнуса, стелется за ним шлейфом и витает в лофте. Бокал в руке кажется лишним, но хотя бы удерживает Алека от того, чтобы обнять мага и притянуть ещё ближе. 

Следующий шаг должен быть за ним.

Магнус расслабляется и начинает тихо говорить что-то, иногда сопровождая свой рассказ жестами. Завороженный интонациями, Алек понимает, что ему следует внимательно слушать, ведь Магнус нечасто откровенничает, но слова совершенно не откладываются в голове. Сам Алек, склонив шею, не может оторвать глаз от двигающихся губ. Полных, мягких, нежных.

Алек помнит, каковы они на вкус, и невероятно хочет попробовать снова. Ему интересно, будет ли заметна на них винная нотка. Алек делает глубокий вдох и шумно выдыхает. Воздух обдаёт щёку Магнуса, и он, едва заметно вздрогнув от щекотки, прерывает свой рассказ на полуслове.

— Александр?

— Прости, заслушался, — отвечает Алек, пытаясь сдержаться и не начать облизывать край ушной раковины Магнуса. 

И зачем Иззи столь подробно объяснила ему эту щекотливую тему? Картинки в голове наслаиваются на реальность, а Алеку и без того сложно думать. 

Или _не_ думать, смотря с какой стороны смотреть.

Магнус, удивлённый столь близким звучанием голоса, поворачивает голову, и Алеку остаётся только накрыть оказавшиеся так близко губы Магнуса своими губами.

Их поцелуи можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. И Алек не знает, из-за этого, или из-за их нынешних поз, но ощущения каждый раз новые.

И потрясающие.

Ещё Алек не знает, хорош ли он в поцелуях — в Магнусе после его «признания» он не сомневается. Но тот говорил, что приложит усилия, и Алек тоже будет стараться. Это сложный и неизведанный путь, но он же должен быть храбрым?

Нежный и немного ленивый поцелуй набирает обороты. Когда Магнус проводит языком по нижней губе Алека, тот хочет положить свободную руку ему на шею, но внезапно понимает, что всё ещё держит в ней бокал вина.

Алеку не нравится разрывать их поцелуи — но почему-то именно он все время делает это. И хотя сейчас всё это, по сути, ради них самих, сердце все равно нехорошо ёкает.

Он всё же разрывает поцелуй, быстро касается губ Магнуса ещё раз, и отстраняется. Он мягко трогает Магнуса за плечо, заставляя его приподняться и сесть, чтобы Алек мог дотянуться до столика и поставить бокал с вином. Магнус оборачивается и понимающе протягивает свой бокал. Алек улыбается ему и выполняет молчаливую просьбу.

Пока он аккуратно ставит бокал с вином на столик, Магнус разворачивается на сидении. Он смотрит на Алека с непередаваемой нежностью в глазах, и тот узнаёт этот взгляд — он видел такое же выражение в зеркале — на своём лице.

— Продолжим? — Негромко спрашивает Магнус, когда Алек усаживается обратно, вновь закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Да, — хрипло и так же негромко отвечает Алек. 

И снова теряется в ощущениях, стоит только губам Магнуса накрыть его губы. Сердце начинает биться быстрее, и волнение возвращается. Кажется, сценарий повторяется, но теперь, когда в руках нет помех, а Джейс где-то в городе с Клэри и Саймоном, всё может зайти гораздо дальше. 

Магнус вновь проводит языком по его нижней губе, и Алек поднимает правую руку и касается руки Магнуса, медленно ведёт по плечу, от локтя и выше. Магнус в ответ проводит рукой по бедру Алека, и мягких поглаживаний хватает, чтобы вывести его на новый виток удовольствия. Алек решается провести языком по губе Магнуса в ответ, тот издаёт полустон-полувздох и, наконец, углубляет поцелуй.

Ощущения начинают зашкаливать. Алек сжимает ладонь на плече, притягивая Магнуса ближе и раздвигая ноги, давая доступ чужой ладони на бедре и чувствуя усилившийся нажим ответной ласки. В этот момент Магнус делает что-то невероятное своим языком у него во рту, и Алек, не ожидав такого, спешно переводит руку на шею Магнуса, словно в попытке придержать.

Но как только его ладонь касается горячей кожи, становится понятно, что это он сделал зря. Пульс под пальцами только подгоняет, в паху всё тяжелеет с каждой секундой. Магнус стонет ему прямо в рот, и от этих восхитительных звуков адекватное восприятие реальности начитает ускользать. 

Самоконтроль начинает трещать по швам, стоит только Магнусу прикоснутся к его ширинке. Он просто накрывает пах ладонью, а Алек уже безумно боится спустить в штаны, как шестнадцатилетний подросток. Магнус встаёт и ставит колено между его ног, склоняясь над ним, и Алек отпускает себя, позволяя руке соскользнуть со спинки дивана и устроится на его талии.

Наконец-то так близко. 

Алек откидывается назад, скользит руками по груди Магнуса и запускает их под кофту. Магнус наседает сверху, его руки зарываются в волосы Алека, а губы не перестают терзать губы. Языки сплетаются, поцелуи теперь больше страстные и жадные, но всё равно нежные. 

Удивительно.

Воздуха начинает не хватать, но оторваться — невозможно.

Магнус снова придвигается ближе, встаёт коленями на диван, словно пытаясь вжаться всем телом в Алека, словно хочет вплавится в него. Диванчик протестующе скрипит, а подлокотник не самым удобным образом впивается в спину Алека.

Магнус отрывается от его губ и ведёт дорожку поцелуев по скуле, щеке, к уху. Алек тяжело дышит, и его шумные вдохи отзываются у Магнуса мурашками. Они сбегают по спине в пах, когда горячая ладонь Алека проходится вдоль позвоночника и замирает на пояснице. 

— Нам надо, — Алек хватает ртом воздух и прерывается на половине фразы, когда Магнус прикусывает краешек руны на его шее. Голос у него совсем хриплый. — Нам наверное, стоит... — пробует он ещё раз, — переместится.

Магнус с трудом прерывается и утыкается носом куда-то Алеку за ухо.

— Да, — его голос тоже хриплый. — Да, ты прав. 

Он тяжело отстраняется и смотрит на Алека — глаза затуманены, щёки чуть раскраснелись, губы припухли, волосы взъерошены. 

Магнус делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь совладать с собой и не повалить Алека прямо на этот диванчик, и протягивает руку.

— Идём.

Алек принимает руку и немного сковано встаёт вслед за Магнусом.

Они заходят внутрь, и в гостиной на Алека что-то находит. Они держатся за руки, и Алек тянет Магнуса назад, припирая к одному из больших диванов, и целует так самозабвенно, с такой отдачей, что Магнусу приходится призвать на помощь всю свою выдержку, чтобы оторваться от столь желанных губ и вырваться из крепких объятий. Он начинает стаскивать с плеч Алека куртку, и только это даёт ему необходимые несколько секунд, чтобы взять лицо Алека в ладони и, глядя глаза в глаза, произнести по слогам:

— В спальню, Александр.

Чёрная кожанка Алека находит приют на спинке дивана, но Магнусу не удаётся перехватить инициативу — тот успевает снять свою куртку так быстро, словно сдаёт какой-то норматив на скорость. Хотя кто знает, может, что-то такое действительно существует среди охотников. 

Магнус безбожно зависает в своих мыслях при виде широких плеч, и вот Алек уже вновь теснит его к дверям спальни. У Магнуса не остаётся времени задумываться, откуда Алек вообще узнал, что это двери именно в его спальню. Потому что Алек, кажется, отбрасывает последние моральные рамки и пытается расстегнуть его кофту.

До кровати остаются дверь и пара десятков шагов.

Алек прижимает Магнуса к двери и начинает спускаться поцелуями на его шею. Похоже, что Алек схватывает и учится ласкам невероятно быстро, а потому Магнус достаточно ощутимо ударяется головой о дверь, когда, судя по ощущениям, Алек, пробежавшись по рёбрам под одеждой чуть шершавыми пальцами, проводит языком по кадыку и ставит рядом засос.

Магнусу приходится призвать на помощь магию, потому что оторваться от плеч и крепкой спины Алека больше, чем на пару мгновений, не получается, а сам Алек ни на секунду не прекращает ласкать его самого.

Они, наконец, минуют дверь. Алек, похоже, намерен пойти до конца, и потому сразу после того, как они заходят, Магнус теряет свою кофту. Магнус тут же ныряет руками под водолазку Алека и стаскивает её в ответ.  
Алек неверяще смотрит на его обнаженный торс и осторожно касается кожи груди — Магнус в этот момент замирает, и кажется, даже задерживает дыхание, — сначала кончиками пальцев, затем — всей ладонью. Он ведёт ею вниз, по чётко очерченным мышцам, и замирает на том месте, где у обычных людей находится пупок. Сейчас там иллюзия, но кажется, будто Алек видит сквозь чары.

— Ты потрясающий.

Магнус, и без того едва дышавший, не может вдохнуть вообще. Он набрасывается на Алека, словно голодный, потому что никакие слова не могу выразить всё то, что сейчас творится внутри.

Алек отвечает. Алек тянется к нему всем собой, отдаёт, вкладывает себя всего в руки Магнуса. 

Магнус не знает, за что ему досталось всё это, не знает зачем, не знает во зло или во благо, но сейчас это всё его, и чёрта с два он упустит свой шанс.

Первое прикосновение кожи к коже оглушает, горячие ладони скользят и оглаживают всё, до чего можно дотянутся. Голова кружится, в ушах звенит. Алеку кажется, что ощущения очень похожи на то, как будто он получил сотрясение, только вот для этого ему не пришлось падать с высоты или ударятся головой. Ноги вот-вот подведут его, а мозг прекращает работу, выдав напоследок картинку.

Сестрёнка, ты была очень убедительна и красноречива.

Одним движением, словно подныривая, Алек оказывается ближе, обхватывает руками Магнуса за талию и — благослови, Ангел, их разницу в росте, — поднимает вверх. Тот охает, спешно обнимает Алека за шею и скрещивает ноги у него за спиной. Его ботинки таинственным — магическим — образом исчезают.

Одна из рук Алека нагло смещается на Магнусу на задницу и сжимает. Магнус полузадушенно стонет в поцелуй, впиваясь пальцами в загривок, и мельком отмечает, что если всё это Алек держит в себе, то неудивительно, что «Усмирение Гнева» начертана у него едва ли не на треть спины, да ещё и напротив сердца. 

Алек, держа Магнуса на руках и не отрываясь от его губ, делает шаг вперед, ещё один. Магнус даже не понимает, что его несут, пока не приземляется спиной на свою кровать. Он открывает глаза и видит, как над ним в изножье стоит Алек — светлая кожа, перекатывающиеся мышцы, росчерки рун — и расстёгивает ремень на своих джинсах.

Какое-то мгновение Магнус жалеет, что в комнате приглушен свет, настолько хочется рассмотреть всё и запомнить каждую в деталь. Но от такого зрелища темнеет в глазах, а в голове словно провод коротит. В штанах становится совсем тесно, руки дрожат и едва справляются с собственным ремнём. Алек, кажется, за это время успевает не только вытащить из шлевок ремень, но снять свои ботинки. Он набрасывается на Магнуса, словно боится не успеть или потерять кураж, но Магнуса это не устраивает. 

Он замедляет поцелуй, успокаивающе гладя Алека по плечам и широкой спине, утягивая его в неспешные ласки. Какие бы мысли не царили в голове Алека, сейчас не надо торопиться и делать всё быстро. У них ещё будут ночи, сейчас же — особенный момент.

Алек краем сознания замечает, что Магнус сбавляет темп, и тут же застывает, нависая над магом на вытянутых руках. Он не может понять почему тот отреагировал так, сделал ли он что-то не то, или же Магнус попросту его не хочет. 

Магнус чувствует, что Алек ощутимо напрягся, и тут же прерывает ласку, находя глаза Алека своими. 

— Александр, — получается хрипло, и приходится потратить несколько мгновений, дабы прочистить горло. Алек же успевает всё неправильно понять.

— Магнус, я... — он запинается, в глазах появляется паника. Алек пытается отстранится, но Магнус не даёт ему сделать этого. Он обхватывает лицо Алека ладонями и успокаивающе целует — без языка, мягко прихватывая нижнюю губу.

— Александр, всё хорошо, — ещё поцелуй, лишь лёгкое касание, — просто... Не торопись, ладно?

— Хорошо, — сосредоточенно кивает Алек. Магнус решает нужным уточнить.

— Хорошо?

— Да, хорошо. Всё замечательно.

Этот диалог очень напоминает тот, что случился на их первом свидании за игрой в бильярд. Видимо, Алек это тоже понимает, и на его губах появляется немного задиристая улыбка. 

Магнусу очень нравится такая улыбка, и он начинает сцеловывать её с припухших губ. Они целуются долго и с удовольствием, ласки возобновляются, касания из лёгких становятся всё более жадными, дразнят и распаляют. Предвкушение возвращается, но теперь в движениях нет прежней торопливости, лишь страстное нетерпение. 

Алек опускается всем телом, трётся об него и лижет языком по ключицам. Магнус выгибается в спине вслед за пробежавшей по позвоночнику волной дрожи. Одной рукой Алек находит руку Магнуса и сплетает пальцы, и в этой ласке столько чувственности, что Магнус решает не сдерживать стоны, всё равно это бесполезно. 

Тем более, когда о его бедро так бесстыдно трутся пахом.

Алек, наставив алых меток на шее и плечах, ведёт дорожку поцелуев вниз, по вздымающейся груди, минует гладкий живот, задерживаясь на месте без привычной впадинки пупка, и нависает над пахом Магнуса. Сам Магнус поднимается на локтях, тяжело дыша и постанывая, не в силах отвести взгляд от зрелища. 

Видеть, как Алек решается пойти дальше, немного забавно, но лишь в самом лучшем смысле этого слова. Видеть, как этот потрясающий человек — хорошо, нефилим — преодолевает свои установки и самого себя, как открывает для себя новое и со всепоглощающим интересом учится и осваивает всё это новое, — захватывает дух и уносит прочь разум получше алкоголя.

В глазах Алека — неподдельный интерес, священный ужас и жгучее желание одновременно. Он робко проводит длинными пальцами по ширинке, и Магнус успевает только ахнуть, как тот накрывает ладонью бугор на джинсах целиком и слегка сжимает.

И даже не понимает, почему на губах у Алека вновь появляется его немного задиристая улыбка, а черти в глазах начинают отплясывать в два раза быстрее. Алек же просто расстёгивает сползшие без ремня штаны, прикусывает тазовую косточку — правую, — а потом, отстранившись и встав на ноги, одним движением стаскивает штаны с Магнуса.

Член Магнуса, освобождённый от тисков плотной ткани, поднимается, натягивая лёгкую материю чёрных брифов.

Магнус замирает. Бельё — последний бастион, и, если Алек сделает этот шаг, назад дороги не будет.

Алек во все глаза рассматривает открывшийся вид, и ужас в его взоре сменяется чем-то, похожим на алчность. Он прикасается ладонью к члену Магнуса через ткань, мягко сжимая, словно оценивая размеры, затем склоняется, убирает руку и прижимается губами. Магнус лишь поджимает пальцы на ногах, в попытках не дрожать слишком сильно и не дёргать ногами в ненамеренной попытке ударить Алека. 

Несколько поцелуев через ткань, горячие шершавые ладони, оглаживающие колени, медленное движение вверх по бедрам, задевая большими пальцами внутреннюю сторону, вновь лёгкий укус тазовой косточки — на этот раз левой, и Алек стягивает трусы Магнуса вниз.

Освобождённый от ткани член тут же гордо взмывает вверх, демонстрируя набухшую головку. Алек завороженно смотрит на капельку предсемени на кончике, облизывая губы и касаясь члена своими длинными мозолистыми пальцами. От этого прикосновения по всему телу бежит дрожь, будто кто-то ударил током.

Магнус решает, что не выдержит этого зрелища, и со стоном откидывается обратно на кровать.

— Магнус, — зовёт его Алек, и двигает ладонью на члене. — Магнус.

Магнус с трудом поднимает голову и с непониманием смотрит на Алека — что могло понадо...

Алек же, смотря ему прямо в глаза, облизывает головку его члена и берёт в рот, неглубоко, но плотно.

На короткий миг Магнусу кажется, что он кончит вот прямо в эту же секунду.

Алек делает несколько движений, выпускает член с громким причмокиванием, чуть смещается, меняя позу и устраиваясь поудобнее, берёт глубже и начинает сосать. 

Громкие стоны Магнуса глушат всё остальные звуки, когда тот срывается и стремительно кончает, сжимая простынь в кулаках.

Вот тебе и парень, который в его присутствии путался в словах и заикался.

Если это Иззи просвятила брата, то Магнус её убьёт. Убьёт, затем воскресит, крепко обнимет и скупит для неё ассортимент половины бутиков Нью-Йорка. 

Магнус плывёт в неге и всё ещё пытается осознать случившееся, когда чувствует прикосновение к бедру, а затем — тепло чужого тела рядом.

— Дай мне немного времени, — немного ошарашенно просит Магнус прилегшего рядом Алека и гладит его по щеке, притягивая для поцелуя. Впервые чувствовать собственный вкус на губах Алека — странно волнительно, и Магнус не может не смаковать это ощущение.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Алек, проводя ладонью по груди. 

Прикосновение к соску становится для Магнуса ещё одной неожиданностью. Он решает про себя, что хватит расслабляться, и пора продемонстрировать Александру, каких высот можно достигнуть в искусстве ласки, и как это потрясающе и волнующе — не только доставлять удовольствие тому, кто дорог, но и получать его в ответ.

Магнус углубляет поцелуй и опрокидывает Алека на спину. Алек отвечает на поцелуй, вплетает в волосы Магнуса свои пальцы и легонько тянет, не собираясь сдавать позиций и переворачивая их снова. Дразня и решительно раздвигая своим языком губы охотника, Магнус медленно и чувственно гладит руками везде, куда дотягивается. Тот жадно ловит ласки, послушно выгибается, и Магнус, улучив момент, снова оказывается сверху. Слава ангелам, размеров кровати в спальне достаточно, чтобы вот так кататься по ней. 

Магнус спускается ниже, осуществляя свою небольшую мечту — основательно вылизать руну уклонения на шее Алека, проследить языком все её штрихи. Пальцы тем временем очерчивают тёмные линии рун на его животе, и, кажется, Алек уже не прочь просто лежать и принимать ласки, немного вздрагивая, когда вместе с прикосновениями горячих ладоней восхитительным контрастом ощущается прохладный металл колец.

Но остаётся ещё одно препятствие.

Точнее, учитывая характер Алека, даже два.

Магнус трёт ладонью бугор на джинсах Алека, и наградой становится стон. Пусть короткий, неожиданный для Алека, но громкий. И это сносит крышу почище хрипоты в голосе. Магнус расстёгивает ширинку, видит на серой ткани скромного белья мокрое пятно, забирается рукой под резинку и чувствует восхитительную твёрдость и влагу. Он смотрит на Алека, словно спрашивая разрешения. Тот лишь сорвано дышит и закрывает глаза, давая молчаливое согласие. 

Остатков самообладания Магнуса хватает на то, чтобы аккуратно раздеть Алека, пусть и стаскивая штаны вместе с бельём. Обнажённый Алек прекрасен, и никакой Микеланджело не смог бы передать всё его великолепие.

Хотя Магнус позаботится, чтобы никто кроме него _такого_ Алека не увидел.

— Александр, — справляется с непослушным, пересохшим горлом Магнус, — подтянись повыше.

Алек с трудом понимает, что от него хотят, но просьбу всё же выполняет, откидываясь на пухлые подушки. Магнус лихорадочно вспоминает нужный пасс и, наконец, наколдовывает смазку.

Минет он не делал — со скидкой на его возраст, конечно — уже достаточно давно, ровно как и оказывался в принимающей позиции, но сейчас всё приходит само собой, и это даже лучше — не будет ничего отвлекать, не будет поводов сравнивать с кем-то. Здесь и сейчас самое главное для него — этот мужчина, — не мальчик, мужчина, — что раскинулся перед ним на канареечных простынях. 

Алек другой, и немного непривычный вкус кажется мёдом на языке. Магнус берёт глубже, заглатывая чуть больше половины, помогая себе рукой, потому что природа одарила Алека не только ростом. Другой рукой он спешно растягивает себя, и мягкое жжение сигналит, что наверное, слишком спешно, но каждый вздох и стон Алека вышибают остатки самоконтроля. Ему хочется ощутить член в себе, хочется убрать последние преграды между ними.

Может быть, это неправильно — так быстро перейти к постели. Как-никак, это только их второе свидание, но Ангелы, сейчас уже наплевать на всё. Последствия будут потом, и разбираться с ними они будут вместе — и тоже потом.

Сейчас — только хватающий ртом воздух Алек и восхитительное ощущение наполненности, когда Магнус опирается на его грудь и начинает опускаться на его член. Алек впивается пальцами в бёдра Магнуса в попытке не то притормозить, не то насадить до конца, и там наверняка останутся синяки, но сейчас это до жути приятно и отвлекает от ощущений в растянутом анусе. 

Магнус дёргает бёдрами и торопится, да, хотя ранее сам притормаживал Алека, но он же не железный. Он бессмертный, а не бесчувственный, у него тоже есть чувства, эмоции и желания. Сейчас всё что он хочет — быть ближе к Алеку, разделить с ним близость.

В голову Магнуса лезет разная чушь, но кажется, он уже привык к размерам Алека, который гладит бёдра Магнуса и ласкает головку члена круговыми движениями, отвлекая лёгкими поцелуями от болезненных ощущений.

— Ты как? — Спрашивает Алек полным беспокойства голосом.

Магнус слабо представляет своё выражение лица, когда слышит вопрос, но не отвечает, боясь, что голос его подведёт. Он просто проводит рукой по прессу Алека, как бы отвечая, что всё в порядке, и осторожно двигается на пробу.

Поза «наездницы» — не самая удобная и подходящая, но у Магнуса просто нет сил прервать движения. Жар разливается по всему телу, он цепляется за плечи Алека и продолжает двигаться на его члене. Алек начинает подмахивать, через какое-то время у них получается совпасть, и ощущения становятся ещё ярче.

Алек перестаёт сдерживать стоны, лихорадочно шаря руками по телу Магнуса, а затем сильно сжимая руки на его бёдрах и зажмуриваясь. Магнус чувствует, как член Алека твердеет, а затем — горячую влагу внутри себя, и сбавляет темп, медленными движениями продлевая Алеку оргазм. Собственная разрядка близка, но он потерпит. 

Александру надо как следует приоткрыть завесу в мир наслаждений, чтобы такой искушенный человек, как он, с радостью заглядывал за неё вновь и вновь.

Магнус останавливается совсем и ложится всем телом на Алека, обнимая за шею и начиная неспешно — насколько это возможно в его возбуждённом состоянии — ласкать. Проводит рукой по взмокшим прядям, мягко целует его плечи, очерчивает языком линию челюсти, целует местечко за ухом, спускается вниз по скуле, покусывая и полизывая, приникает к губам, и как завершение — звонко целует в кончик носа.

Алек, кажется, уже отдышался, а потому смеётся после поцелуя в нос.

— Второй раунд? — и снова эта задорная улыбка и черти в глазах.

В ответ Магнус жадно целует, так глубоко, что кажется, будто сейчас достанет до горла, и сжимается на члене. Алек охает в поцелуй, языки сталкиваются, руки начинают шарить по телу, пальцы левой касаются одного соска, теребят другой. Отдохнувший Магнус поднимается, член выскальзывает из растянутого отверстия. Он вновь наколдовывает смазку и наносит её на крепнувший под движениями его руки член Алека.

Пока он занимается смазкой, он ощущает, как руки Алека сжимают его ягодицы и немного разводят. Анус приоткрывается, и Магнус ахает, когда понимает, что это щекочущее ощущение — вытекающая из него сперма.

Алек чуть сдвигается ниже на кровати, при этом куда-то отбрасывая из-под головы подушки. Судьба постельных принадлежностей интересует Магнуса сейчас меньше всего, он проводит по члену Алека ещё раз, и, наконец, опускается. 

Второй раз проникновение выходит куда легче, и к упоительным ощущениям члена внутри ничего не примешивается. Из-за изменившейся позы меняются угол и глубина, и если в первый раз это было просто приятно, то теперь каждое движение отзывается дрожью во всём теле, заставляя хватать ртом воздух. 

Гламур слетает с глаз Магнуса, когда у Алека получается попасть по простате. Он берёт инициативу на себя, двигаясь всё активнее, не забывая одной рукой ласкать член Магнуса, прослеживать пальцами набухшую венку и касаться гладкого живота, с которого спала иллюзия, открывая колдовскую метку. Оргазм подходит словно волнами, постепенно, всё ближе и ближе, они оба стонут в голос, а звук шлепков плоти о плоть раздаётся, кажется, по всему лофту.

Ноги начинают подводить Магнуса, бёдра дрожат. Он склоняется к Алеку, опирается на локти, и ловит губами губы, целуя мокро и коротко. Угол снова меняется, от ощущений Магнус коротко постанывает и сжимается сильнее, и у Алека срывает последний тормоз. Он тянет Магнуса ближе, вновь возвращает ладони на ягодицы, сжимает их и разводит в стороны, на этот раз максимально раскрывая и поднимая в воздух, так, что Магнус становится на колени. Алек расставляет ноги пошире, упирается пятками в матрас и отпускает себя.

Магнусу кажется, что к нервам подсоединили высоковольтный провод и его бьёт током при каждом движении. Мощные толчки, безжалостная хватка, проезжающийся каждый раз по простате член, — и раскрасневшиеся щёки, нежный шёпот и расфокусированный взгляд.

Магнус ещё раз коротко целует Алека и из последних сил сжимает мышцы ануса, выдыхая имя, словно молитву.

Хватка Алека на мгновение становится болезненной, а потом внутри вновь ощущается горячее. Алек ещё несколько раз двигается по инерции, а потом замирает, и Магнус, обессиленный, всем весом распластывается на нём.

Им надо в душ, надо проветрить комнату, надо проверить защиту. Им надо расцепиться, в конце-концов, но они лишь лежат, пытаясь отдышаться, осознать себя и произошедшее.

У Магнуса на глазах наворачиваются слёзы, но он не позволяет себе плакать, лишь сильнее стискивая Алека в объятиях, чувствуя такую же крепкую хватку в ответ.

— Давай полежим так ещё немного, — просит Алек, и голос его подозрительно дрожит.

— Конечно, — тихонечко шепчет Магнус, не желая разрушать момент.

Потом они обязательно сделают всё что нужно. А пока — они будут растягивать эти волшебные минуты. 

У них будет ещё много ночей и похожих минут, но таких — больше никогда.


End file.
